Nemetrix
The Nemetrix is a knock-off version of the original Omnitrix that was created by Dr. Psychobos. Khyber used it frequently with Zed and then his Panuncian to turn them into predatory species of the Omnitrix aliens. Appearance DepreyPresa2P62.png|Crabdozer's silhouette DepreyPresa2P74.png|Buglizard's silhouette DepreyPresa2P85.png|Slamworm's silhouette DepreyPresa2P86.png|Mucilator's silhouette DepreyPresa2P87.png|Terroranchula's silhouette The Nemetrix is shaped like a hexagon. It is colored red and silver. The symbol looks like an open mouth with sharp teeth. It is used like a collar rather than a wristwatch. Features *Like the Omnitrix, the Nemetrix has the ability to transform the user, but instead of sapient beings, it transforms the user into non-sapient beings that are actually the natural predators of Omnitrix aliens. *Previously, the user transformed with the instructions given by Khyber via his whistles. Later, however, Dr. Psychobos fitted the Nemetrix with the stolen Omnitrix stabilizer core, allowing the user to transform on their own.OutbreakMalefactor *Albedo, during his partnership with Khyber, gave the Nemetrix the ability to evolve its aliens into their Ultimate forms. *The Nemetrix can display silhouettes of its aliens like the original Omnitrix.Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 *It can also store DNA within itself, like the new Omnitrix.Showdown: Part 1 History Dr. Psychobos and Malware invented the Nemetrix for Khyber using incomplete, but crucial, schematics from the original Omnitrix in order to retrieve Ben's Omnitrix, and use its parts/schematics to perfect the Nemetrix. Its purpose was to destroy Azmuth, and with the Nemetrix now perfected with a piece from the Omnitrix's core that Dr. Psychobos stole from Ben, the Omnitrix was no longer needed. Albedo, in his alliance with Khyber, made some modifications. One of them was an evolutionary feature, similar to the Ultimatrix. After the events of For a Few Brains More, the Nemetrix was taken into Plumber custody after Kevin removed it. Khyber retrieved it in Stuck on You, but the Plumbers reclaimed it at the end of the episode. Known Predators Known Ultimate Forms Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' *''Trouble Helix'' *''It Was Them'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' Season 2 *''Outbreak'' *''Malefactor'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' Season 4 *''The Ultimate Heist'' *''A Fistful of Brains'' *''For a Few Brains More'' *''Max's Monster'' Season 8 *''Stuck on You'' Etymology The Nemetrix's name comes from the word "nemesis", which is another word for villain or foe. Trivia *Khyber has had the Nemetrix for about five years. *Only a non-sapient beings can wield the Nemetrix properly. **The biofeedback of the Nemetrix would destroy an intelligent mind.SkurdStuck on You Sapient lifeforms can't handle the savage feral nature of the Nemetrix aliens. Only two known sapient beings have used the Nemetrix, Khyber and Phil, but with dangerous side-effects, such as memory loss. *The Nemetrix aliens are feral beasts while Ben's aliens are roughly the equivalent of humans or more "advanced" beings. *The Nemetrix was named by Derrick J. Wyatt. **The Nemetrix was originally named the Predatrix.File:Buglizard concept art 1.png *The Nemetrix's technology level is a hard 19 or soft 20. *Azmuth feels that the Nemetrix is "not bad for a cheap knock off." *There are only 10 aliens in the Nemetrix (Crabdozer, Buglizard, Slamworm, Mucilator, Terroranchula, Tyrannopede, Hypnotick, Omnivoracious , Vicetopus, and Panuncian).KhyberA Fistful of Brains *The Nemetrix can time out, just like the Omnitrix.It Was Them *The Nemetrix aliens are not considered sapient, which is why they are not in the Omnitrix. *When a transformation is made through the Nemetrix, the sound effect is similar to the original Omnitrix. Most likely because the partial design was based on the Omnitrix. *Similar to the Omnitrix symbol being seen on every one of Ben's transformations, the user's collar with the Nemetrix on it is worn by every Nemetrix alien. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Matt Wayne See Also *Dr. Psychobos (inventor) *Malware (architect) *Omnitrix (counterpart) *Khyber (DNA collector/former user) *Albedo (creator of evolutionary feature) *Zed (former user) *Phil Billings (former user) *Khyber's Panuncian (former user) Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:Alien Tech Category:Objects Category:Omnitrix Category:Ultimatrix